


To Begin Again

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Ross and Demelza find their way back to each other after months of doubts and mistrust





	To Begin Again

Demelza was doing her chores when Ross came home late. She hadn’t seen him for hours, not since she had persuaded him to join the other men down on the beach.

As ever, when he came home, her heart beat a little faster. Since he had returned from London, Ross seemed more anxious than ever to reconcile with her, and to be honest, she no longer felt cold towards him. When he mentioned he had been to Trenwith, her first impulse was to crown him, but his brown eyes were sad and his voice truly sincere, she had at once completely forgiven him all his past transgressions. It seemed only fair as he had been so understanding about Hugh. This was, she had to admit to herself, why she would have to let him know she forgave him Elizabeth. She now understood that one did not always know when love might happen. She had not sought out Hugh and yet she could not deny she had felt love for him.

She was completely surprised when he said,”I have something for you,” and took from his saddle bag a box and presented her with earrings.

“Ross!”she breathed with shock and excitement. A gift! For though Ross was generous, and let her spend what she wanted, she was frugal and only bought what was necessary.

“All these months you’ve had nothing from me but doubts and mistrust. I thought you deserved better.” He looked so earnest and true, her heart melted for him.

She was speechless with delight. She immediately put them on and when she fumbled, Ross had fastened the earring for her, his hands touching her neck and making her hope that perhaps at last they could show each other the affection that would make their reunion complete.

Ross started to kiss her and she had to ask, “Are we strangers still?”

“Yes,” he replied, “but strangers that know every inch of each other’s skin.”

Ross’s words made her tremble. All the nights she’d lain awake thinking how much she missed him. His caresses, his hairy thigh thrown over her leg, the way the muscles in his chest felt when she ran her hands over them. Now Her hands held him tight and she hoped to never let him go.

“So perhaps we should begin again from there.” His voice was husky with desire and when he kissed her passionately, she could not help but to kiss him back for it was this part of her life with Ross she had missed most.

When he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table she was heavy with desire. She didn’t protest but felt her quickening pulse as he shrugged off his coat and pushed her down as he continued kissing her. His lips traveled downward as his hand pushed all her skirts and petticoat aside. She unbuttoned his breeches and at last they were together. The longing was over and the loving that was their essence began the healing that would carry them through all that the future might bring.

Their love making was fast and furious and soon over. As they caught their breath, Ross rested his head on her bosom and Demelza ran her fingers through his sweaty curls.

“Shall we continue upstairs, Ross?” she asked. He got to his feet and fastened his pants as she smoothed her skirts down. “Bring the port will you?” He nodded and caught her eye and they both laughed with delight.

“What ever you desire, my love. I am your humble servant,” he told her as he stole a quick kiss.

She took his hand and lead him up to their bed chamber. She felt at last, whole again. Her fingers went to her ear. He did love her! Oh, it wasn’t just the earrings, though they were beautiful. That he had thought of her and so obviously wanted her was making her feel happy. More happy than she could remember feeling.

“Ross,” she laughed as he undid her bodice.” Ross!”

He deep chuckle, as he untied her skirt and petticoat and let them fall to the floor, was the true sign to her that they would be alright, that the old feelings were back.

“And now, my love,” he asked as he laid her back against the pillows and climbed in bed with her, “you are not to be rid of me?”

“No, Ross I am not to be rid of you,” and she pulled him down on top of her and covered him with kisses. Kisses that meant her heart was truly his and his alone. There was no doubt now. They would mend and be stronger for it. Her fears were now gone and she realized nothing mattered but their love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by season four episode three


End file.
